Can We Fix It?
by meshi-chan
Summary: Kiyoshi menemukan sebuah lapangan basket yang kotor dan usang. Padahal, lapangan basket itu (menurutnya) terletak di tempat strategis dan sayang bila ditelantarkan dan dibiarkan saja. Ia mengajak tim Seirin untuk membantunya merenovasi dan membersihkan lapangan tersebut. Namun... All Charas are here! A bit OOC and I'm sorry sobs


Can We Fix It?

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basket

Summary : Kiyoshi menemukan sebuah lapangan basket yang kotor dan usang. Padahal, lapangan basket itu (menurutnya) terletak di tempat strategis dan sayang bila ditelantarkan dan dibiarkan saja. Ia mengajak tim Seirin untuk membantunya merenovasi dan membersihkan lapangan tersebut. Namun...

Warning : Cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan anda sakit mata dan mual karena level gaje dan OOC yang kelewat tinggi. Selain itu, author tampaknya menistakan beberapa karakter disini (dinistakan karena sayang)

Karakter : Hampir seluruh karakter kurobas (kalau saya ingat semua) Beberapa OOC DAN MAAFKAN SAYA

Rated : T

Genre : Humor, Friendship, Kekacauan/eh

A/N : HOHOHO Saya nulis lagi akhirnya setelah sekian lama writer block dan maafkan diri ini/pluk. Memutuskan untuk menulis di kurobas karena terinspirasi habis melihat photo sequence ending baru season 2... Yang pasti, ini akan menjadi sangat absurd dan kacau. Kalau ada kesalahan kata mohon dimaafkan dan tolong diberitahu karena ini saya nulis lagi malem2 jadi.. Mata udah siwer/alesan oke, Selamat membaca!

* * *

"Kalian semua..." ucapan dingin yang terlontar dari mulut orang itu terdengar menggema di lapangan basket yang terlihat ramai dengan orang.

Semua orang yang mendengar ucapan itu langsung diam dan beberapa terlihat gemetar. Tunggu, apa yang sedang terjadi? Mari kita flashback ke 1 hari sebelum perkara ini terjadi.

**Hari sebelumnya...**

"Lapangan basket yang terlantar?" tanya Hyuuga Junpei, kapten tim basket Seirin sambil menoleh kearah rekan bicaranya, dengan kopi kalengan di tangannya. Kiyoshi Teppei, rekan bicaranya mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Ya. Aku menemukan sebuah lapangan basket terlantar di dekat jembatan. Sayangnya, ring basketnya rusak, dan juga banyak rumput liar yang tumbuh di sekitar situ. Tempatnya sangat strategis, Hyuuga! Percayalah padaku!" jawab Kiyoshi dengan nada riang.

"Jelaskan definisi strategismu, Teppei. Terakhir kali kau menjelaskan strategis adalah saat kau membantuku memilih penginapan yang akan kita huni untuk training camp tahun lalu. Kau tahu bukan bahwa penginapan itu terletak jauh di dalam hutan, tidak ada lapangan basket di sekitar situ lalu handphone kita tidak mendapatkan sinyal sama sekali?" ucap Aida Riko, pelatih tim basket Seirin itu sambil menghela napas. Jujur saja, Riko hampir memilih penginapan yang dipilih oleh pemain Seirin nomor 7 itu karena menurutnya, itu akan menjadi 'latihan stamina' yang amat 'baik' bagi anggota tim basketnya, namun rencananya lebih dahulu diketahui oleh tim Seirin yang langsung menolak mentah-mentah. Cih.

"Di seberangnya adalah halte bus dengan bus yang memiliki tujuan hampir ke semua jurusan dan 1 blok dari situ adalah stasiun kereta bawah tanah... di sebelah kanannya adalah sebuah restoran okonomiyaki dan toko barang-barang olahraga dan 2 blok dari situ adalah rumah Kuroko yang.. Kalian berdua tahulah." Jawab Kiyoshi sambil melihat keluar jendela. Rumah Kuroko Tetsuya, pemain misterius mereka, adalah rumah yang sangat besar dan mewah. Tidak heran juga sebenarnya, mengingat ayah pemuda berambut biru muda itu menduduki posisi yang sangat penting di sebuah perusahaan terkemuka di Jepang dan ibunya adalah penyiar radio yang disenangi banyak orang. Pertama kali Kuroko mengajak mereka ke rumahnya, tim Seirin hanya bisa melototi dan mengagumi rumah megah itu.

Riko dan Hyuuga yang mendengar jawaban Kiyoshi mengangguk pelan. Cukup strategis. Dengan adanya halte bus dan stasiun kereta bawah tanah yang dekat, restoran okonomiyaki, toko barang-barang olahraga serta rumah Kuroko yang dekat, itu akan menjadi lapangan basket yang bagus untuk melakukan permainan sahabat melawan sekolah-sekolah lain.

Riko menepukkan tangannya dengan senang sambil berkata, "Yosh! Nanti pulang sekolah kita akan coba untuk melakukan survei lokasi. Kita harus beritahu yang lain." Usul Riko. Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi hanya bisa mengangguk setuju.

"Ooh.. Seperti yang kau katakan, Kiyoshi. Tempat yang sangat strategis.." ucap Izuki Shun sambil memandang sekelilingnya. Halte, cek. Toko olahraga, cek. Restoran, cek. Kotor, cek. Bau, cek. Rumput liar dimana-mana, cek.

"Sayang sekali kalau lapangan di tempat strategis begini ditelantarkan begitu saja.." timpal Furihata dengan nada sedih, diikuti oleh anggukan dari Kawahara dan Fukuda.

"Pelatih! Benar apa yang kau katakan!" seru Tsuchida dari halte bus, sepertinya dari tadi ia mengamati jadwal bus yang berada di halte tersebut. Riko mengangguk puas, tempat ini _sangatlah_ strategis.

"Benar apanya, pelatih?" tanya Kagami Taiga dengan nada heran. Ia memandang sang pelatih yang sedang mengangguk dan senyum-senyum sendiri. Membutuhkan waktu 5 detik bagi Riko untuk menyadari bahwa pemuda berambut merah itu sedang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Bus yang berhenti di halte itu berasal dari semua jurusan. Termasuk dari jurusan sekolah-sekolah para pemain Kiseki no Sedai berada dan stasiun kereta dengan jurusan dari Akita dan Kyoto. Tempat ini memang **sangat** strategis..." ucap Riko. Mendengar kata-kata 'Kiseki no Sedai', Kagami ikut tersenyum lebar. Kiseki no Sedai berarti melawan pemain-pemain hebat yang seumuran dengannya.

"Yosh! Semuanya! Besok kita akan berkumpul di sekolah besok pagi untuk belanja beberapa kebutuhan renovasi bersama-sama!" sahut Riko dengan nada riang.

"Pelatih... Apa kita akan...?" Kuroko Tetsuya yang sedari tadi menghilang ("dari tadi aku berada disini lho") angkat bicara, membuat rekan tim-nya melompat dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Benar, Kuroko-kun... Kita akan merenovasi lapangan basket ini!" jawab Riko dengan nada percaya diri. "Sayang kalau tempat ini ditelantarkan, tempat yang strategis seperti ini.."

Tim Seirin mengeluarkan sedikit suara yang tampaknya seperti keluhan, namun mereka tahu bahwa sang pelatih ada benarnya juga. Kapan lagi mereka dapat menemukan lapangan basket yang terletak amat strategis seperti ini? Lagipula, dengan merenovasi tempat ini, lapangan ini bisa dipakai orang lain bermain basket juga. Pada akhirnya, mereka setuju dan mulai berdiskusi untuk membeli bahan apa saja untuk besok.

* * *

**Malamnya, kediaman Kuroko..**

Kuroko Tetsuya sedang membaca buku di ruang duduk dirumahnya, Nigou, si anak anjing dengan mata biru itu duduk di pangkuannya, sementara sang nenek sedang merajut sebuah syal dengan TV yang menyala. Kedua orangtuanya belum pulang, dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi pemuda itu untuk menemani sang nenek setelah selesai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Saat itulah, telepon rumahnya berdering.

"Tetchan, bisakah kau mengangkatnya?" pinta sang nenek yang tengah merajut. Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan mengangkat telepon tersebut. Kemudian, menjauhkan telepon itu dari telinganya setelah mendengar teriakan di seberang telepon, _"KUROKOCCHIIIIII~~~~" _

"Kise-kun. Apakah kau menjadi stalker-ku kembali? Darimana kau dapatkan nomor rumahku ini?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada dingin.

"_Aaaah kejamnya dirimu, Kurokocchi! Aku mendapatkannya dari buku tahunan SMP kita-ssu.. Lagian, kau tidak menjawab email serta sms yang aku kirim dari tadi..."_ jawab Kise Ryouta, pemain basket dengan nomor punggung 7 dari SMA Kaijou dan salah satu rekan tim basket Kuroko waktu SMP.

"SMS apa?" tanya Kuroko heran. Ia melirik ke HP yang ia letakkan di mejanya. Ia meraih HP tersebut dan memeriksa inbox email dan sms miliknya. 100 unread messages.

"Kise-kun, kau tahu kau tidak perlu mengirimku sms dan email sebanyak ini. Sama semua juga.. Cukup 1 kali saja, dasar model palsu." Ucap Kuroko dengan nada dingin yang tampaknya menusuk hati Kise ("M-m-m-m-model palsu-ssu?! Kejamnya dirimu, Kurokocchi!") di seberang telepon. Kise meminta Kuroko untuk membaca salah satu sms tersebut.

"Akashi-kun dan Murasakibara-kun sedang berada di Tokyo untuk seminggu penuh?" tanya Kuroko setelah membaca pesan yang dikirim oleh Kise. Ia bisa mendengar Kise mengangguk dengan riang.

"_Momoicchi dan aku berencana untuk mengatur sebuah permainan persahabatan untuk kita semua! Masalahnya, kita tak bisa menemukan sebuah lapangan basket yang cukup strategis dan dekat darimana-mana-ssu..."_ jawab Kise dengan nada kurang semangat. Sebuah ide muncul di kepala Kuroko.

"Aku menemukan satu tempat yang bagus, Kise-kun. Dekat dengan halte bus yang terhubung ke seluruh tempat dan stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Bagaimana?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada datar sambil bersandar ke sofa.

"_Kau menemukannya, Kurokocchi? Itu baru Kurokocchi yang aku kenal dan sayang-ssu! Dimana tempatnya?"_ tanya Kise dengan nada yang tiba-tiba semangat seperti seekor anjing kecil yang melihat sebuah tulang lalu menggerakkan ekor miliknya dengan riang.

"Aku tak mengenalmu, Kise-kun ("HIDOI-SSU!").. Sayangnya, tempat yang aku temukan itu terlantar dan ditumbuhi banyak rumput liar serta bau." Jawab Kuroko sambil mengecek pesan baru yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ponselnya, dari Momoi dengan topik pembicaraan yang sama seperti Kise.

"_Aaah.. Sayang juga..."_ ucap Kise yang kembali lemas.

"Tapi, tim-ku besok akan berencana untuk membershikan dan merenovasinya, bagaimana kalau kalian ikut juga untuk membantu? Pelatihku tentu takkan keberatan. Semakin banyak orang akan semakin baik, selain menghemat pengeluaran uang dan tenaga pula." Tawar Kuroko.

"_Aaaah! Ide bagus, Kurokocchi! Tentu saja! Aku akan melapor hal ini kepada Momoi-cchi dan yang lain! Beritahu saja tempat dan lokasinya dimana, kami akan kesana besok!"_ jawab Kise dengan nada senang. Setelah memberi lokasi keberadaan lapangan basket itu, Kuroko menutup telepon dan segera memberitahu sang pelatih Seirin dan kaptennya. Keduanya menyambut baik ide tersebut lalu mulai memberitahu sedikit perubahan rencana. Para murid kelas 2 akan bertugas untuk membersihkan lapangan sementara murid kelas 1 akan belanja untuk kebutuhan mereka.

Sebuah sms masuk ke ponsel Kuroko dan Kuroko membacanya. Tampaknya, lapangan basket yang terlantar tersebut besok akan dipenuhi oleh banyak sekali orang. Kuroko menutup ponselnya dan segera berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk tidur, karena besok akan menjadi hari yang cukup melelahkan.

* * *

**Keesokan Paginya..**

"_Jadi beberapa pemain dari Kaijou, Shuutoku dan Toou akan langsung kesini?"_ tanya Hyuuga di seberang telepon.

"Itu yang Kuroko katakan. Tapi, Kise, Momoi dan Aomine akan datang terakhir karena mereka akan menjemput beberapa pemain lain yang dari Yosen dan Rakuzan di stasiun kereta dan tempat dimana mereka menginap. Oh, tetapi Tatsuya dan Alex sudah bersamaku dan yang lain, kapten." Jawab Kagami Taiga yang sedang mendorong kereta belanjaan yang penuh dengan berbagai macam barang.

"_Baiklah. Aku yakin uang yang kita berikan kepadamu tidak akan kurang. Kalau kurang, telepon saja kita. Manajer toko tersebut adalah ayah Izuki, nanti Izuki akan berbicara dengannya." _Usul Hyuuga yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Kagami. Setelah menutup telepon, ia mendengar Kuroko memanggilnya.

"Kagami-kun. Menurutmu warna apa yang cocok untuk ring-nya nanti? Oranye atau biru? Yang lain bilang oranye lebih bagus, tetapi Himuro-san dan Alex-san bilang biru lebih bagus." Tanya Kuroko sambil menunjukkan dua cat tersebut kearah pemuda yang lebih tinggi daripada dirinya itu.

Kagami memicingkan matanya sebelum melihat ke rak lain. Lalu ia mengambil cat berwarna merah dan memasukkannya kedalam kereta belanjaan tersebut, membuat Kuroko heran.

"Kau tidak memilih warna merah karena warna itu seperti warna rambutmu bukan, Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada monoton, sementara Himuro yang sedari tadi menonton duo itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Dia memilih cat berwarna merah karena cat itu sedang diskon 20% sementara cat warna lain tidak. Dengan kata lain, cat itu memiliki harga yang lebih murah dibandingkan cat warna lain. Selain itu lihat, kalau membeli 2 cat berwarna merah, gratis 1 cat berwarna lain." Jawab Himuro sambil tersenyum sebelum tertawa kembali. Jawaban Himuro membuat pipi Kagami bersemu merah dan diikuti oleh gelak tawa dari Alex, Fukuda, Kawahara dan Furihata.

"Kagami-obaachan ya.." ucap Kuroko sambil menaruh kaleng cat merah ke dalam kereta belanjaan mereka, dijawab oleh dengusan kesal Kagami. Kuroko tersenyum kecil melihat respon dari partnernya tersebut.

* * *

"Oh, selamat datang, Kaijou." Sapa Kiyoshi yang melihat rombongan beberapa orang dari SMA Kaijou yang datang dari arah dimana stasiun bawah tanah berada.

"Oh, Iron Heart, halo." Sapa sang kapten, Kasamatsu Yukio, balik. "Kise bilang, kalian menemukan tempat strategis untuk bermain basket, dan tampaknya Kise benar.. Hanya beberapa pemberhentian dari Kaijou.."

"Haha, iya. Kami tak sengaja menemukannya saat sedang berjalan melewati area ini. Tempat yang strategis bukan?" tanya Kiyoshi sementara para pemain Kaijou lain mengamati sekeliling mereka, dan hanya mengangguk.

"Apa tidak merepotkan kalau kalian membantu kami?" tanya Hyuuga yang sudah berkeringat dan tangan kotor karena sedari tadi sedang mencabut rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh di lapangan basket tersebut.

Kasamatsu menggeleng, "Tidak sama sekali. Mungkin setelah ini, lapangan basket ini bisa kami gunakan untuk latihan persahabatan diluar gym bersama kalian juga, bukan?" ucap Kasamatsu sambil meletakkan tas miliknya di dekat tas milik Seirin, diikuti oleh Moriyama, Hayakawa, dan Kobori.

"Jadi? Kalian butuh bantuan dimana?" tanya Kobori sambil menggulung lengan baju miliknya. Riko dengan rambut diikat satu dan membawa sebuah sapu berjalan kearah mereka dan berkata,

"Di sebelah situ ada beberapa rumput liar yang belum dicabut, dan aku butuh seseorang untuk membantuku menyapu area di situ." Ujar Riko sambil menunjuk area yang ia jelaskan. Moriyama menawarkan diri untuk membantu pelatih Seirin itu (dengan alasan, "seorang gentleman harus selalu bisa membantu seorang lady manis yang kesulitan" ucapnya dengan aura berbunga-bunga bertebaran di sekitar shooting guard Kaijou itu) dan yang lain membantu anggota Seirin yang sedang sibuk mencabuti rumput-rumput liar.

* * *

"Tumben sekali kau mau ikut aktivitas seperti ini, Shin-chan~" goda Takao Kazunari yang sedang mengayuh sebuah rickshaw dengan susah payah dan tersenggal-senggal.

"Jangan bodoh, Takao. Aku datang karena Miyaji-senpai mengancam kita akan dilempar oleh nanas-nanas milik Kimura-senpai jika kita tidak membantu Seirin untuk membantu merenovasi lapangan basket yang mereka temukan." Jawab Midorima Shintarou sambil bersandar dengan santai. Sebuah boneka kelinci yang besar duduk di sebelah shooting guard itu.

"Apa boleh buat, lapangan basket yang mereka temukan juga terletak tidak jauh dari sekolah kita, bisa saja nanti kita gunakan itu untuk latihan saat gym sedang dipakai oleh klub volley atau basket perempuan." Ucap Takao sambil terus mengayuh di tanjakan yang cukup curam. "Ooh. Liat, aku sudah bisa melihat lapangan basketnya. Setelah turunan curam ini, kita akan sampai. Aku akan lepas tangan kalau begitu~"

Membutuhkan waktu 3 detik bagi Midorima untuk mendengar kata, 'turunan curam' dan 'aku akan lepas tangan' yang dikatakan oleh Takao dengan nada riang.

"T-Takao! Kau bodoh! Jangan lepas tangan-!"protes Midorima namun sayang, semua sudah telat.

Rickshaw yang dikendarai oleh Takao Kazunari dan ditumpangi oleh Midorima Shintarou dan Usami (boneka kelinci itu milik sang adik dan nama boneka itu adalah Usami) meluncur sangat kencang di turunan yang cukup curam itu.

* * *

"Kagami-kun. Kau mendengar sesuatu?" tanya Kuroko yang sedang mengangkat belanjaan turun dari bus yang mereka tumpangi. Kagami diam sebentar lalu ia mendengar sebuah teriakan 'wheeeee' dan 'TAAAAAKAAAAOOOO' yang berasal dari turunan curam disana.

"Itu terdengar seperti... Midorima dan temannya... Takao kalau tidak salah-" benar saja, tiba-tiba, sebuah rickshaw yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi melewati mereka dan keduanya hanya bisa terkejut saat melihat si pengemudi rickshaw itu dengan lihai langsung mengerem ketika hampir melewati lapangan basket itu. Kalau saja penumpangnya tidak memegang sesuatu, ia bisa saja terlempar dari rickshaw tersebut.

"Hahaha! Tadi itu asyik juga! Ayo, Shin-chan kita lakukan itu lagi!" ucap Takao dengan nada riang, tidak mempedulikan penumpang rickshaw yang badannya tengah bergemetar ketakutan.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK MAU." Jawab Midorima dengan nada ketus sebelum turun dari rickshaw itu sambil membawa tas dan boneka kelinci yang merupakan lucky item untuk Cancer hari ini.

"Oh, halo, Midorima-kun, Takao-kun. Perjalanan yang panjang?" sapa Kuroko dengan nada datar. Midorima menoleh dan langsung menatap Kagami dengan sinis. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan dan langsung berjalan ke lapangan yang sudah ramai dengan orang itu. Kagami hanya berdecih sementara Takao menjelaskan bahwa Midorima hanya bertingkah tsundere dan ia sebenarnya senang bisa membantu membersihkan dan merenovasi lapangan basket itu.

Di lapangan itu memang sudah sangat ramai, dan tampaknya rombongan dari Toou dan Shuutoku sudah datang (minus Aomine dan Momoi) dan semua orang sedang sibuk tanpa terkecuali. Mulai dari Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Ootsubo, Kobori, Susa dan Fukuda yang masih mencabut rumput-rumput liar, Riko dan Moriyama yang menyapu area itu, Tsuchida dan Furihata yang sedang merapihkan beberapa semak yang berada di dalam lapangan basket itu, Koganei, Miyaji dan Kasamatsu yang sedang mengecat ulang ring basket, Mitobe dan Sakurai mengatur meja yang berisi makanan serta minuman untuk mereka semua, Imayoshi, Izuki, Kawahara, Wakamatsu dan Kimura sedang mencat ulang lapangan tersebut.

"Kagami-kun, ayo kita bantu yang lain biar cepat selesai. Setelah semuanya sudah dicat, dan kering, kita bisa mengecat tembok dengan bebas." Usul Kuroko sambil meletakkan tas yang ia selempangkan di bahunya di tempat dimana tas berada dan dijaga ketat oleh mascot Seirin, Nigou yang menggonggong riang melihat tuannya telah kembali (membuat Kagami melempar tas miliknya dan segera lari dari situ).

* * *

"Akashicchi! Disini!" seru Kise sambil melambaikan tangannya. Pemuda berambut merah dengan mata berbeda warna itu mengangkat tangannya balik dan segera berjalan menuju kearah Kise yang mengenakan topi serta kacamata hitam ("ini sedang menyamar-ssu! Aku tak mau diserang oleh fans!")

"Ryouta, Daiki. Dimana Satsuki?" tanya Akashi Seijuurou dengan nada 'ini pertanyaan yang harus kalian jawab kalau tidak gunting ini akan melayang' namun ramah.

"Satsuki sedang menjemput rombongan dari Yosen, dia ditemani oleh salah satu pemain Yosen dan guru Kagami, wanita seksi yang berdada besar—" mendengarnya, Kise langsung memotong pembicaraan Aomine Daiki dengan cara menutup mulut pemuda berambut biru itu dengan keras, hampir terdengar seperti ia memukulnya.

"Tampaknya salah satu regulerku tidak bisa datang karena ia ada urusan, tapi setidaknya aku mengajak Koutarou, Reo dan Ekiichi." Ucap Akashi dengan nada sedikit menyesal. Kise melirik ke orang-orang yang berdiri di belakang Akashi. Ah benar, pikirnya. Ketiga orang ini bersama Kiyoshi Teppei dan Hanamiya Makoto adalah pemain yang dikenal juga sebagai 'Uncrowned Generals'. Setelah perkenalan singkat, Kise menuntun grup kecil itu ke stasiun kereta bawah tanah.

Kise langsung mengirim pesan singkat kepada Momoi untuk memberitahu bahwa ia sudah menjemput Akashi dan rombongan Rakuzan yang datang dari Kyoto. Pesannya langsung dibalas cepat oleh Momoi, berkata bahwa ia juga telah membawa rombongan dari Yosen dan tengah dalam perjalanan menuju lapangan basket tersebut.

* * *

Saat itu sudah pukul 4 sore saat rombongan Momoi, Alex dan Yosen sampai di lapangan basket itu. Semua orang sedang istirahat setelah hampir seharian membersihkan mengecat sebagian lapangan basket tersebut.

"Oh, Momoi. Datang juga kalian." Sapa Imayoshi yang sedang meminum teh dingin yang disediakan oleh Mitobe dan Sakurai.

"Maaf kami telat! Kuharap kalian tidak mengerjakan semuanya sendiri!" seru Momoi dengan nada meminta maaf.

"Tidak juga. Kita tinggal mengecat beberapa area dan temboknya saja." Jawab Riko sambil membolak-balikkan kertas yang ia pegang, lalu menunjuk kearah meja yang penuh dengan makanan. "Kalau lapar, kalian ambil saja. Buatan Sakurai dan Mitobe lho, pasti enak."

Murasakibara Atsushi yang sedari tadi sedang mengemil langsung menatap bahagia makanan yang berada di meja tersebut. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia segera mengambil onigiri dan sebuah roti yang berada di meja itu lalu memasukkannya di mulut. Ah benar. Enak.

Murasakibara berjalan menuju kearah Sakurai dan Mitobe (setelah diberitahu oleh Riko) lalu memegang bahu kedua pemuda itu. Sakurai sudah gemetar sementara Mitobe hanya menelan ludah. "Kalian boleh aku bawa pulang ke Akita, tidak?" tanya Murasakibara dengan nada datar, membuat Okamura harus berlari kearah pemuda berambut ungu dan tinggi yang menjulang itu untuk berhenti menakuti murid sekolah lain.

Kise, Aomine serta rombongan Rakuzan sampai tidak lama setelah rombongan Yosen datang. Semua orang sedang bersiap-siap untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan saat kekacauan tersulut. Riko dan Momoi mulai membagi-bagi tugas untuk semua orang, beberapa orang mengecat lantai lapangan, beberapa orang membereskan meja, beberapa orang membuang sampah, ada juga yang melanjutkan mengecat ring basket, sementara sisanya mengecat tembok. Kebetulan, para kiseki no sedai plus Kagami dan Kuroko mendapat tugas untuk mengecat dan mewarnai tembok.

"Hei, aku mengecat di bagian sini, Aomine! Kau itu mengecat disebelah Midorima!" seru Kagami dengan kuas besar siap di tangannya. Ia menatap sinis Aomine yang juga tengah siap-siap mengecat tembok.

"Suka-suka aku dong!" seru Aomine kesal. Ia mulai mengecat dengan asal tembok di hadapannya. Kagami dan Aomine, yang sama-sama keras kepala, mulai meneriaki satu sama lain.

"Kagami-kun. Daiki. Tolong jangan bertengkar. Kalian menganggu yang lain." Tegur Akashi yang sedang mengecat jauh dari mereka. Akashi menatap tajam kedua power forward yang berbeda sekolah itu. Ucapan Akashi berhasil membuat Kagami dan Aomine (serta semua orang yang berada di dekat situ) ciut dan bekerja dengan diam.

Kedamaian pun berjalan selama beberapa saat, namun, Kise yang tanpa sengaja menumpahkan cat berwarna kuningnya ke tangan Aomine, kembali menyulut kekacauan. Kise berkali-kali meminta maaf, namun karena kesal, Aomine dengan sengaja menorehkan kuas besarnya ke tangan Kise. Tidak mau kalah, Kise pun mulai menempelkan kedua tangannya yang basah dengan cat ke muka Aomine, meninggalkan jejak tangan berwarna kuning di wajah gelap milik pemuda berambut tua itu dan segera berlari.

Aomine pun mulai mencipratkan cat berwarna biru muda ke seluruh arah dan penjuru. Dan Kagami termasuk salah satu korbannya. Kagami mendengus marah sebelum mengejar Aomine yang tertawa lepas, mencipratkan cat di tangannya kearah orang-orang yang ia jumpai, termasuk Momoi, Kasamatsu, Kiyoshi, Moriyama dan Koganei. Saat itulah, perang cat alias kekacauan ini dimulai.

Kuroko yang tadi terkena cipratan cat kuning milik Kise mulai mengelapkan wajahnya menggunakan baju belakang Kagami, membuat pemiliknya marah bukan main. Takao dengan sigap memeluk Midorima dari belakang dengan tangan dan lengan yang penuh dengan cat, membuat baju pemuda itu penuh dengan berbagai warna. Izuki mengelap tangannya yang penuh dengan cat hijau ke baju Hyuuga dan Moriyama. Walaupun kesal, Hyuuga akhirnya mencipratkan cat-nya kearah Riko yang memekik terkejut namun tertawa saat mengetahui siapa yang melakukannya.

Kasamatsu sedang menendang Kise yang tadi mencipratkan cat-nya tanpa sengaja ke wajah sang kapten. Momoi dan Aomine sedang mencubit pipi satu sama lain, wajah keduanya penuh dengan cat. Kiyoshi dan Hayama Koutarou bersekongkol untuk mengelap tangan mereka yang penuh dengan cat ke baju Nebuya Ekiichi dan Reo Mibuchi, membuat kedua pemain Rakuzan itu mengejar keduanya.

Koganei, Tsuchida, Furihata, Kawahara dan Fukuda saling mencipratkan cat satu sama lain. Wakamatsu dan Hayakawa mengadakan adu teriak, membuat Susa dan Kobori yang menonton keduanya sweatdrop. Imayoshi tengah menjahili Sakurai yang meringkuk di pojokan karena ketakutan dengan perang yang sedang terjadi. Miyaji melempar satu kaleng cat yang hampir kosong kearah Takao dan Midorima, berusaha untuk melerai kedua pemuda yang sedang mengelap cat ke satu sama lain, namun gagal. Kaleng itu mendarat di kepala Kiyoshi dan membuatnya terjatuh.

Okamura dan Fukui Kensuke, yang terkena sebuah cipratan cat yang entah darimana asalnya, tengah menginterogasi Murasakibara yang diduga melakukannya. Yang diinterogasi hanya lanjut mengemil makanannya. Ootsubo dan Kimura yang tadi mendapat tugas membereska meja, sedang berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak terkena cipratan cat. Kagami sendiri sedang lari ketakutan dari Nigou yang membawa kuas dengan mulutnya, siap mengotori baju pemuda berambut merah itu.

Himuro, Mitobe, dan Liu Wei, yang mendapat tugas membuang sampah hanya bisa melongo melihat perang cat yang sedang berlangsung saat mereka kembali. Alex? Alex yang sedang duduk di halte bus, hanya bisa tersenyum melihat remaja-remaja itu bertingkah seperti anak-anak kecil. Orang-orang yang lalu lalang juga tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah remaja itu, beberapa langsung mempecepat langkah mereka, tidak mau terkena cipratan cat.

Tunggu. Sepertinya ada yang tertinggal—"Kalian semua..." ucapan dingin yang terlontar dari mulut seseorang yang terlupakan itu terdengar menggema di lapangan basket yang terlihat ramai dengan orang. Semua orang yang mendengar ucapan tersebut terdiam dan beberapa terlihat gemetaran.

Akashi yang sedang berdiri dibawah ring, melihat sekeliling dengan waspada. Sebelum berjalan kearah Kuroko yang bajunya masih bersih (namun di tangannya penuh dengan cat), mengambil cat yang nganggur, mencelupkan kuasnya dan menorehkannya ke baju Kuroko. Membuat semua orang terkejut sebelum semuanya tertawa, "Dengan begini, baju semuanya terkena cat." Ucap Akashi sambil mengangguk pelan.

* * *

Perang cat itu kembali berlanjut dengan heboh. Midorima dengan tampang kesal, berjalan kearah Akashi yang berdiri di pojokan, mengamati rekan-rekannya yang tengah bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

"Akashi. Kau tidak marah?" tanya Midorima dengan nada kesal. Akashi menatap pemuda berkacamata itu sebelum menggeleng dan menjawab,

"Tidak. Aku sudah tahu bahwa ini akan terjadi. Kau ingat, Shintarou? Saat Winter Cup kemarin? Suasana diantara kita semua sangat tegang dan mencekam karena kita akan melawan satu sama lain. Tapi, lihat sekarang. Suasana sekarang santai dan heboh dalam artian baik. Bercengkrama layaknya teman baik." Jawab Akashi, sebuah senyuman tersungging kecil.

"Seperti yang mereka katakan, musuh di lapangan tapi teman baik diluar lapangan. Kondisi kita sekarang benar-benar membuktikan itu, bukan?" timpal Kuroko yang muncul tiba-tiba, tersenyum tipis. Perhatiannya sedang berada kearah Hyuuga yang tengah memeluk Riko erat dari belakang, dan Kiyoshi mencipratkan cat ke arah muka sang pelatih Seirin yang tertawa.

Akashi mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan mantan rekannya di SMP dahulu. Saat ia, Midorima dan Kuroko sedang dalam keadaan diam dan hening, Kuroko tiba-tiba meletakkan tangannya di punggung Akashi, sambil berkata dengan nada datar,

"Sekarang, Akashi-kun pun bajunya terkena cat." Ucapnya sebelum berlari pergi. Akashi dengan terkejut, menoleh dan memang. Bajunya terkena cat, hal itu membuat Midorima mendengus geli. Bibirnya Akashi lagi-lagi menyunggingkan senyuman, Dasar Tetsuya itu... Tidak ada yang bisa menang dari aku, kau tahu? batinnya sementara kapten Rakuzan berambut merah itu mengambil sebuah kuas dari sebuah kaleng cat di dekatnya.

Tak jauh dari lapangan basket itu, seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat berdiri di dekat tiang lampu, mengamati seorang pemuda berambut biru muda yang tengah tertawa dan sedang dikejar-kejar oleh beberapa orang. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil sebelum berkata, "Kau berubah ya, Kuroko." Bisiknya dengan nada lega namun sedih.

Done.

* * *

YEAAAHAHAHAH SELESAI JUGAAAA heehhe hari Senin author-nya dikasih libur jadi bisa nyelesain fanfic ini sampai jam 1 malam HOREEEE

Ini memang banyak yang OOC... Apalagi Akashi dan Midorima—tapi saya sengaja membuat karakter Akashi sedikit 'berbeda' karena setting-nya ini setelah Winter Cup dan sesuatu terjadi di tengah2 pertandingan Rakuzan vs. Seirin yang sedikit mengubah personalitinya Akashi... Tapi.. Tampaknya.. Berlebihan ya../tiduran

Ide ini muncul waktu saya sedang bengong dan nonton ending Q39 dan bam! Munculah ide ini! Tadi awalnya mau nulis Seirin doang, eh malah kebawa sekolah2 lain HEHEH oh ya. Siapa yang bisa nebak karakter di akhir cerita saya kasih uang virtual deh/heh Oh juga, angkat tangan yang liat beberapa selipan pairing di sana sini/HOI

Kalau ada yang nanya, seberapa besar sih itu lapangan basketnya? Lapangannya cukup gede dan di belakangnya itu adalah taman dan beberapa kejar-kejaran sampai situ. Oke auhor lagi ngayal. Oh ya, disini keluarga Kuroko yang kaya itu headcanon saya heehhe karena lucu aja sebenernya/lucu apanya/

Kalau ada yang mau, saya rencana mau buat special chapter dimana mereka makan-makan di restoran Okonomiyaki dan beberapa dari mereka menginap dirumah Kuroko dan besoknya mereka bertanding basket di lapangan itu. Kalau ada yang mau aja lho.

Oke, terima kasih telah membaca dan tolong review!

-meshi-chan-


End file.
